Planning Ahead
by Goldtiger
Summary: Roxas, the arrogant, yet straight-A student, is now faced with an unfair challenge, just weeks before his annual torture is over! Embark on his five-day journey as he travels to distant districts and encounters a vast number of people! :3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Errrr......it's taking longer than I thought it would. You see, I've been paired up with two seniors in a major geo project, but the problem is that those two are BLAZERS. If you don't know what that means, feel free to look it up. I don't think I should define it here. Anyways, while the few people that actually like my mediocre disasters wait in agony, here's a little something for you. ^^**

**Disclaimer: KH is not my property. This is a fan-based story off a popular game. Please support the official release.**

"WHAT!?"

"Is there a problem, Roxas?"

"..D...did you say 300!?"

Vexen Glacies, our entrepreneurship teacher, blinked at me in confusion, and coughed.

"I do believe so. Now, if you please, return to your seat."

"B..but.."

Yeah, the stuttering fool's me. Some may ask, why would suddenly shout out the number 300 like that? No, I'm not talking about the over-the-top movie that's sparked countless parodies and remixes, but the actual number itself. It could have been 300 cookies, but unfortunately, that was not so.

How about we rewind for a bit? To a time when the world was still right, when the song of silence filled my mind, when life was a radiant beam of happiness that had finally shone upon me, and when misfortune was nowhere to be seen. When I was invigorated with the power and energy of youth, and when I was content with everything around me.

_**Five minutes ago**_

I was sitting in my desk, listening to my Ipod as usual. I had already adjusted it to shuffle, and as I listened to my favourite heavy metal band (which is Tenacious D, by the way), I couldn't help but smile. There was only a month until Summer break. Two months off meant two months of doing absolutely nothing. Although most prefer to get out, I'm more of a gamer, like my friends. If we were gonna meet up, it would be at a gathering point for party quests. I'm labelled as a geek at school, but because of my high grades and natural physique, people don't bother me.

As I was about to play a mini air guitar, my teach, Mr. Dewbed, strode in. I quickly yanked the headphones out of my ears and shoved them into my pocket. Taking out my notebook, I proceeded to scribble a bunch of stick people with machine guns and chainsaws.

Mr. Dewbed, coughed once, then twice, and on the third time, I looked up and into his disapproving glare. I gave him a weak smile and slowly closed my notebook. Nodding, he turned around and walked to the front of the classroom.

Mr. Dewbed picked up a red marker and started writing the words "End of the Year Project" on the white board. When I saw those words, my heart sunk, and the euphoria that resided inside me died a horrible death. Satisfied, he dropped the marker and turned towards us. In an overly audible voice, he spoke.

"I believe that everyone is looking forward to the break?"

_I believe that everyone is looking forward to the break?_ What do you think, numbskull!?

A few nodded in response, and the man continued.

"Well, school's not over yet, so you're still in my domain. So, as a parting gift, I will present to you your final assignment." He exclaimed with a flick of his wrist and an exaggerated gesture at the board.

By that time, I wanted to show him a certain hand gesture of my own.

"You are to make a survey."

Alright, that's reasonable. Can't be too hard to ask people questions.

"A survey that will demand feedback from people. You will pretend to be the head of a company that manufactures and sells a certain product, like Coca-Cola, and you will survey others to see how to improve it. Once that is done, you make the final plan based on the survey and on the knowledge that you have accumulated this past year in this course. I, along with other accomplished businessmen, shall judge it.

The girl beside me raised her hand up.

"You mean that we have to make a plan in which it will benefit the company?"

"Exactly. So not only do you have to do research on the existing company, you have to make a decision and see if your plan will grab more customers."

I guess this would be fun, if you had actually paid attention to the course. I was only in this class so I could fill up my schedule.

"How many people do we need to survey?"

That single question brought everything crashing down.

"Oh, I'd say a minimum of three hundred."

Total silence. After about a minute, I raised my hand up.

"When's this due again, sir?"

"In five days."

_And so, my epic journey begins. Five days full of feverish planning and typing, five days crammed with running around downtown, desperately searching for 300 different people to take the survey. Now that you understand the situation, let's zoom forward. _

"WHAT!?"

_Welcome to my life._

**A/N A very short opening. Not the best of my creations, but then again, writing ain't my forte. This will NOT be a series, for I want to keep this as short as possible. To the people who have been waiting, please be patient. I know I don't deserve it, but please and thank you. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Chapter 2 is here! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH, nor do I have the right to.**

_6:00 AM_

"AHAHAHA! Are you serious!? 300 surveys!? In five days!?!"

"I can hear you just fine without you screaming into my ear, idiot."

"M-my bad, it's that you....pfft! HAHAHAHA!"

_Ugh...._

The moron laughing his head off can be described as a kind and sincere person. Brave, yet stubborn. Charismatic, but loud. He's the school idol, and many refer to him as "Champ". I call him Sora, not because I have little respect for his status, but because I have no respect for him in general.

So why did I call him out for help again? My God, my brain never works properly in the morning.

"Man, your life sucks, doesn't it? Aren't you glad having a cousin like me to cheer you up?"

_Oh right, he's my cousin. Forgot about that little detail..._

"Aw, can it. I already spent yesterday working on the god damn thing all night. Now be a good boy and buy me coffee."

"Got no money on me."

"Didn't you receive a one-thousand dollar prize from your science fair project?"

"I spent it on new cleats."

"Cleats can't possibly cost a thousand bucks."

"Yeah, well, mine did."

Sora, master of fibbing. As he was fiddling with the straw in his iced cappuccino, he gave me an amused look and asked,

"What're you gonna today?"

"What does it look like? I'm gonna go bother those people."

His mouth formed a small O, and he clapped.

"You're quite the hard worker, aren't you? Good luck doing this by yourself."

I smirked at him. "Who said I was doing this alone?"

"Eh?" Sora replied with an idiotic tone. He looked around him, searching for any possible candidates, then looked back at me, stared down at his drink, and then stared back at me.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Hey, it's 300. Now, it's only 150."

"Like HECK I'm gonna help you!"

"Really....." I drawled. I slowly took out a crumpled piece of paper from my pocket and held it in front of his face.

"Well, it's fine if you don't want to help me, but what would Kairi do if she found out that you had a thing for her?"

Sora stared at me with a blank expression, and laughed.

"Yeah, right! You wouldn't tell her...."

He opened his eyes and looked into mine, searching for the answer.

I raised my eyebrow.

He stopped laughing.

"Enough said, cousin."

"....I can't believe we're related, man. This sucks."

That shouldn't be coming from you!

XXXXX

_6:15 AM_

"Alright, so here's my plan." I said slamming hand on the coffee table. I pointed my finger at the messy napkin that I had hastily drawn on. On it was a rough sketch of the city and several arrows criss-crossing along the diagram.

"We split up into two different groups."

"Dibs on the East side!"

"Wha-Could you listen to what I have to say first!?"

"Right, got it."

"Anyways...you take the West Side, and I'll handle the East Side."

"What!? I had dibs on it first!"

"This is MY project!"

"Yeah, and I'm helping you free of charge!"

"KAIRI!"

"....jerk."

I rolled my eyes and shoved the napkin into his face. He spluttered and hit my arm away.

"What was that for?"

"I thought that if you shove a piece of information into someone's face hard enough, it'll stick to them."

Well, actually, I didn't believe that. I just like shoving random stuff in his face.

"Oh yeah? Two can play at this game!" He grabbed his cup full to the brim with iced cappuccino and lobbed it right at my face.

"WHAT THE F-"

XXXXX

_6:35 AM_

"I can't believe they made us clean up that mess! I mean, it wasn't like it was on purpose, right?"

"Oh no, that was totally by accident. You just HAPPENED to find your hand launching your drink at me."

The idiot just looked away and whistled an off-key version of Poker Face. Like that would save him any dignity.

"Hey, at least I know where I'm supposed to go now. I'll cover the East, right?"

"West Side, Sora."

"Yeah, that's what I said, East."

"West."

"Yeah, East."

"No, West! How can you get those mixed up!? They're completely different!!"

"...That's racist, man."

"...Fine. I'll take West."

"Didn't we decide on that already?"

"...Screw off, Sora."

XXSORAXX

_7:00 AM_

Man, that bus took forever to get there. It's already been half an hour, and I just got here. Guess I'll start off by standing in front of the Art Museum. I can see a lot of guys sitting at the steps. Man, this is my lucky day! I can't wait to star-hey, a hot dog stand! I can take a break. I've been working hard after all, and those people won't be leaving any time soon.

"Yo! Ten chili dogs, my good man!"

"Que?"

XXROXASXX

_7:00 AM_

"Excusemecouldyoulookatthi-"

"Kid, I don't have time for this."

"Sirhowabouttakingthissurve-"

"Buzz off, brat!"

Sigh...

No luck so far. I've been asking questions rapid-fire and still people are ignoring me. At this rate, will I EVER get people to fill out this stupid survey!? If I don't pass this, I'm gonna fail!

"AGH! HELP!"

"Help, y'say?"

I looked up an saw an old man dressed in very suave clothes. He had on a black tuxedo with white lines running vertically along the fine fabric. He had on a red tie, and a carnation was jutting out from his breast pocket. The man was leaning on a cane and he had an over coat draped on his shoulders.

"You in some kinda trouble, sonny?"

"Ah...uh...not really." What a suspicious individual!

The old man gave me a crinkly smile. With a warm voice, he said, "It's alright, you can tell me, kiddo."

"Well...would you mind filling out a survey for me?"

The stranger raised an eyebrow.

"That's your problem?"

"Well, uh, I need these surveys finished by three-hundred people in five days."

"Que cosa!? Who's the mook who did this to you?"

"My teach...."

"Ah, you have my sympathy. Here, why don't I help you out?" With a snap of his fingers a burst of men dressed in tuxedos and wearing sunglasses appeared from out of every nook and cranny possible. I swear I saw one climb out of a manhole. How the heck did he get down there in the first place!?

"Boss!" They all shouted in unison.

I had a really bad feeling about this.

"Help this young fellow out, will you?"

"UNDERSTOOD!"

With deadly efficiency, the men all lined up in single file, grabbed a sheet of paper, and within minutes, all three hundred surveys were finished. Thank goodness I brought extra copies, seeing as how I just can't trust Sora to do anything.

What's that word that describes when you just have 300 guys pop out of nowhere and help you finish a supposedly impossible task? Speechless. Yeah. I am forced to admit that my mouth was hanging wide open.

The old man patted my shoulder. "There, problem solved, no?"

"G-grazie."

"Now, aren't you so grateful that you might want to repay us somehow...?"

The bad feeling in my stomach welled up again.

"Anyways, you'll know when that time comes, young one. Buongiorno!"

In a flash, he disappeared, leaving me to stand on the streets and brown trouser myself.

XXXXX

So everything worked out fine. I handed in my assignment, and was the only one in the class to actually get a perfect score on the project. Nobody else had bothered to actually try. Gee, I wonder why?

The students crowded around me and admired me while I sat on my throne/desk of triumph and gloated. It was spoiled when a random guy in a black suit tapped on the window beside me and gave me the "I'm watching you" gesture. How the heck did he manage to climb up the second window anyways? These mafia people sure were scary...

So other than the fact that I'm now connected with some really dangerous people, I got through school and the conflict was resolved. Yet, why do I feel like I'm forgetting something...?

"HOT DOG! HOT! DOG! What DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT!"

"No hablo Ingles, senor!"

"And I don't speak Chinese either! Just give me a hot-dog!"

"Oh? Are you in some kinda trouble, figlio mio?"

"Huh? Who are you, old man?"

"Oh, just a good Samaritan, that's all..."

END

**A/N Don't forget to R&R! Thanks!**


	3. There's MORE?

**A/N Whoops! What's this? Another chapter? Guess so. =/**

_Ahhh....and just when I thought my troubles were over, Sora just had to pop my bubble of comfort. Did you think that the survey was the last of my worries? I did. And yet, I'm now in a pile of doo-doo. How did this happen? Well, it went something along the lines of this..._

_One Day Ago..._

I was lying on my veranda on the second floor of my house, sipping a glass of lemonade, and enjoying the beautiful day...whilst I was blowing heads off on Halo Reach.

...What? It's a good game. Anyways, my hiatus from academic labor was brought to a sudden stop when Sora's hand appeared on the railing. For a second, I thought that the spartan that I had just sniped had somehow teleported onto my balcony. Unfortunately, it was Sora.

Damn. I really wanted an autograph, or at least his helmet. And also, I'm on the SECOND FLOOR. Why do people love climbing up walls? Sure, Spiderman's allowed to, but this isn't the Big Apple, and Sora's not a superhero. He's only a superidiot.

"Sora, there's a very useful invention these days. It's called a door. I suggest you use it next time."

"Huh? But this nice man in a black suit taught me how to politely enter somebody's property. Isn't climbing the only way to go?"

Well, that would explain why he's doing such a random thing.

"Coz, you don't climb up people's houses."

"But I've seen people do it in movies."

"Ugh...."

Sora gave me a smile and scratched his head nervously. Suddenly, he perked up, as if he remembered something.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you!"

"What?"

"Roxas, we're going to summer school!"

"WHAT!"

Ohana means family. Nobody gets left behind. Luckily, this cheesy Disney saying makes no reference to throttling your dearest cousin and launching him into the exosphere. But of course, I wouldn't do that...yet.

"Are you pulling my leg? It's SUMMER. Y'know, the time for RELAXATION."

"Really? I thought you enjoyed studying, what with your great marks and all."

"So?"

"Well, you also have short hair, so you must have very good work ethic!"

Is he even trying...?

"What does that have to do with school?"

"I dunno, but I need you there man."

Oh, so that's what this is about. I gave him a contemptuous look and folded my arms.

"Let me guess, you failed a course because you were too busy hitting a ball with a wooden stick, and now you have to make it up. And since you suck at anything related to learning, you want me to come along so you can leech the answers off of me. Am I right, or am I right?"

Being infinitely smarter than your relative has its upsides.

"Wow....how did you know?"

"It's not that hard to figure you out, and even though I feel your pain, I'm not going to take more classes."

"Sorry dude, but I've already signed both of us up for the class."

"....."

"Don't worry, English lit will be fun, I tell you!"

I threw my Xbox 360 controller at his face, and he proceeded to grab an iced cappuccino and hurl it towards me.

"WHAT THE F-" Where'd this come from!

_The Next Day (Present Day)_

So here I am, sitting in my desk and silently thinking up ways to assassinate the bumbling bozo beside me. Look at him, humming a theme song from some cartoon nobody cares about. Doesn't he understand what we're about to do? I could be beating down others online right now instead of suffering in this musty old classroom! This is officially the worst summer ever.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

I look up with a small scowl, but unintentionally gawk as I see a blond-haired girl standing in front of me. My pupils dilate, and my hands get clammy. I didn't even know that these things were humanly possible.

Well, now I know.

"Humma...huh...haw..w..whuh..."

"Um...all the seats are taken, so do you mind if I sit here?"

"N-no, not at all!"

"Great!" She gives me a dazzling smile and gracefully sits down to my right.

I lean over to Sora, who's now tapping a beat on the desk with his fingers. I really have to thank him for this. Guess I'll kill him later.

"I love you man."

He freezes in mid-beat, and gives me a weird look.

"I don't swing that way, Rox."

Scratch that. I'll kill him now.

**A/N R&R! Thank you for reading! ^^**


End file.
